Problem: Find the $3 \times 3$ matrix $\mathbf{M}$ such that
\[\mathbf{M} \mathbf{v} = -4 \mathbf{v}\]for all three-dimensional vectors $\mathbf{v}.$
Taking $\mathbf{v} = \mathbf{i},$ we get that the first column of $\mathbf{M}$ is
\[\mathbf{M} \mathbf{i} = -4 \mathbf{i} = \begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 0 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix}.\]Similarly, the second column of $\mathbf{M}$ is $-4 \mathbf{j},$ and the third column of $\mathbf{M}$ is $-4 \mathbf{k}.$  Therefore,
\[\mathbf{M} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -4 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & -4 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & -4 \end{pmatrix}}.\]